Gorgon Mountains
The Gorgon Mountains are a collection of several mountains grouped together in a near perfect circular shape, with the largest at it's centre. Across all these locations is the dreaded Gorgon monsters, capable of casting the spell stone with a mere gaze. Eye-contact is necessary for the success of this spell and any lens blocking said eye contact, will effectively halt the spells. The Gorgon monsters The Average stats for gorgons is: 180 Salus 47 Attack 76 Defense 30 Magic Attack 40 Magic Defense 50 Speed There is however a boss version that appears from time to time named Stheno. Her stats are far superior to her lesser counterparts and her hair is live with venomous snakes, with deadly poison that can kill a man in moments. Whenever this beast is "killed" she evaporates into dust, leaving behind blood and bone. Exactly one week after her demise however, she will reform anew at a new location on the Gorgon Mountains. The trials of Gorgon The Trials of Gorgon are essentially the The Gorgon Guild's test for discovering what warriors may claim superiority over others within it's infrastructure. There are several "trials" to be completed The fang of the black snake The hunt for the black snake is a simple trial with many difficult circumstances. Within the northern mountain, lies a special variety of snake, fully black in color. While the task of killing this snake is quite simple, as it has no venom, finding it will be the true challenge. The challenger must enter the mountains many caverns, pitch black in light. All torches and flames only produce a 3 ft radius in this cave, due to the odd light-absorbing matter of the walls. This creates an extreme difficulty in finding the black snake, and leaves the challenger open to taking multiple bites of damage, perhaps even killing them in the process. Once they kill the black snake, a fang must be extracted. The scale of the red vipe'''r In the southern mountainous regions, there is a massive viper, 100 feet in length. A presumed immortal beast (as no one has found the means to kill it yet), it roams the land, hunting for prey. This trial involves cutting a single scale of the beasts long, serpentine body. The challenger must find the snake, avoid it's many powerful attacks and succesfully peel off a scale (which takes immensely precise swordplay or a very accurate magis spell. Once the scale has been retrieved, the challenger may choose to escape or continue extradicating scales off of the beast for the sake of they being a very valuable alchemical ingrediant. '''The skin of the white cobra In the western mountains, there lies many a white snake. These creatures utilise Time arte, being able to reverse time moments before or forward, even capable of pausing it. Like all time arte, when it is activated a small sphere will expand outwards from the caster, with anything caught inside being a victim of the time magic. In this cobra's case; the range of it's time arte is 30 metres. It is required to skin the snake and obtain it to complete the trial. The eyes of the blue taipan The blue taipan is a slow moving snake with immensely powerful defenses that is located in the eastern mountains. The goal of this trial is to obtain it's eyes. It is a near indestructible enemy, with little to no weaknesses. It is recommended that those who encounter this snake be stacked up on rations, as the defeat of this snake could take days. The Slaying of Stheno Slay Stheno. Obtain her blood. After all these trials have been completed, you must mix together all of the ingrediants obtained. Once done, you must inject it into yourself and face the final trial. Survive Do not die. If you survive you will obtain incredible new powers.